Red Gummy Bears
by AngelRosemary
Summary: Two new friends helped restore Princess Bubblegum and Marceline's relationship, but when an old friend gets older, will it tear them apart all over again? Princess Bubblegum-Marceline-Finn love triangle. Takes place before Flame Princess came into the picture. No real homosexuality, just jokes about it. Contains alcohol refrences and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, AngelRosemary here. This story takes place after the events of my other story, "Sweet Tooth." I greatly appreciate everyone who left a review on my previous story. For those of you who haven't read "Sweet Tooth," you don't necessarily need to have read it to understand this story. It basically just explains how Princess Bubblegum and Marceline came to be better friends. However, there may be a cameo of my two OC's from "Sweet Tooth." Other than that, though, there shouldn't be any confusion.**

**This story focuses primarily on the friendship of Princess Bubblegum and Marceline and a love triangle between Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and Finn. It takes place before Flame Princess came into the picture. With no further ado, enjoy. (And don't forget to review! )**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. It is owned by Pendleton Ward.**

"Ready for the time of your life, Bonnie?"

"Please, Marceline."

Marceline hovered next to Princess Bubblegum as they traveled. She turned to face the Princess.

"C'mon, Bonnibelle, this is the hottest Candy Bar in the Candy Kingdom. Can't you loosen up just a little?"

Princess Bubblegum shook her head furiously. "No way. I'm a Princess. I must be a proper example for my people. I'm investigating this place undercover and shutting it down. That's all."

Marceline rolled her eyes and blew a stray strand of hair from her face. "Whatever, Your Highness. I have to give you credit, no one should be able to recognize you in that get-up."

Princess Bubblegum was indeed dressed unusually. She wore black boots, torn, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket over her "Sweet Tooth" t-shirt that Marceline had once gotten her at a concert for her birthday, and a black motorcycle helmet. Of course Marceline knew where the t-shirt had come from, but she couldn't help wondering where the Princess had obtained the remainder of her ensemble.

Marceline had done things like this a lot with Princess Bubblegum lately. Their relationship had definitely improved. Still, this didn't stop the Princess from, in Marceline's opinion, occasionally being a stick in the mud.

Suddenly, Marceline heard footsteps coming from behind. She turned to see none other than her little friend, Finn the Human (along with Jake the dog), running in her direction and waving his hands.

"Hey guys! Err, girls," Finn panted excitedly.

"Hey, hero. Hey, Jake," Marceline greeted.

"Hey," Jake grunted.

"What's up, guys?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"We just got back from most mathematical adventure ever! The amoeba queen used her incredible shrinking powers on us, and we had to fight her germ warriors, and one of them was a hedgehog with two heads, and…and…" Finn paused to take a few breaths. He sighed happily and turned his attention to the two girls. "So…what're you two up to?"

Marceline motioned with her hand. "Oh…just, you know, nothing."

Finn mimicked Marceline's hand motion. "Can we do 'nothing' with you?"

The Princess cut in, "Oh, no, sorry, strict royal business. Monarchs only."

Jake indicated Princess Bubblegum's attire. "So, you're going to a royal biker convention?"

The Princess' ears turned a slightly darker shade of pink. "What, no! Look, we're going to investigate The Candy Bar undercover. Finn is too young to get in."

Finn's face fell. Then he made a stubborn expression and crossed his arms. "Oh. I see. I'm…too young."

Jake winced, and then tugged at one of Finn's shirt sleeves. "C'mon, buddy, let's go home. Your Finn cakes are still in the fridge."

Finn turned his back to Princess Bubblegum. "Yeah. O.k."

Jake pulled Finn away, looking accusingly over his shoulder at the Princess. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum continued on their way. The Princess hung her head slightly, guilt prevalent on her face.

Marceline stared at Princess Bubblegum's expression. She looked away and rubbed the back of her neck. "Look, Princess, I know that you're trying really hard to not be a pedo, but do you have to be so rough on Finn?"

The Princess sighed. "I know. I've tried countless times to let him down gently, but he just seems to take that as 'Not now, but maybe later.' I have to firmer if I'm going to get the message across."

Marceline nodded slightly. She understood what Princess Bubblegum meant, but she still couldn't help feeling sorry for Finn. "_He's so innocent. He just wants someone to love."_

Marceline looked up suddenly, realizing that they had reached their destination. "Alright, Bonnie, play it cool." They approached the entrance. Out of the corner of her eye, Marceline thought that she caught a glimpse of a shadow in the nearby alley.

"Name?" the cookie security guard asked gruffly.

"Black Licorice," Princess Bubblegum responded.

"You're free to enter." The guard stepped out of the Princess' way.

Princess Bubblegum started toward the door. She looked back to Marceline, who was staring at where she thought she'd seen a shadow. "Are you coming?"

Marceline glanced at the Princess, and then continued staring at the spot. "You can go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Princess Bubblegum hesitated, but she stepped through the entrance anyway.

Marceline walked slowly around the corner, her eyes darting back and forth. Her hands twitched, ready to strangle the monster that she felt certain was hidden nearby. Suddenly, a dark shape loomed behind her. She hissed and lunged at the creature. It dodged her easily, letting loose a hearty laugh. "Now, is that any way to greet your father?"

Marceline picked herself up off the ground, groaning. "Dad, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Hudson Abadeer came into the moon light. "Please, honey, you know very well that no member of our family has a heart."

Marceline scoffed. "Whatever. What are you doing here anyway? I thought that Finn and I left you in the Nightosphere."

Marceline's father twitched slightly at the mention of Finn. However, he recovered quickly. "I thought I'd take a break and walk among the living for a while. Even the lord of evil has to take a vacation some time."

Marceline folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, o.k., but what are you actually **doing** here? I'm really not in the mood to stop you from sucking souls. I'm kind of having a girls' night with Bonnibelle."

Hudson Abadeer opened his cape to reveal dozens of wristwatches attached inside. "They're enchanted watches that keep the wearer suspended for eternity in a moment in time. I'm selling them. It's a great prank. I give someone a watch, and they just freeze forever." He chuckled to himself as he closed his cape. He looked at Marceline, a smirk on his lips. "Sooo… you and Princess Pinkie, huh?"

Marceline turned a darker red than should have been possible. "DAD!"

Marceline's father just laughed and said, "I'm only yanking your chain, dear. Go on, have fun on your 'date' that I'm sure is 'totally **not** a date, daddy.'" The last part he said in a girly, whiny voice, attempting to mimic Marceline. She just growled and stared at her shoes while Hudson took off into the night.

Marceline made her way back to the Candy Bar entrance. "I can't believe that he'd say that. What a sicko," she muttered to herself.

"Hey Marceline," the cookie guard said, without even looking up from his list.

"Hey Bill," Marceline murmured back.

Marceline flew over the crowd, searching for the Princess. She finally spotted her, surprisingly, sitting at the bar. She landed on the stool next to her. "Looks like you decided to listen to me after all."

Princess Bubblegum looked up from her drink and rolled her eyes slightly. "Don't get too excited, Marcy. It's just orange juice."

Marceline shrugged. "It's a start. Hey, Hank!" She indicated the bartender. "Get me an agent orange." Hank nodded and went to the back.

"How's you investigation going?" Marceline asked.

"Well, I've only been here for about fifteen minutes, and I've already spotted thirty two health code violations. This place definitely has to go," the Princess said very matter-of-factly.

Marceline smirked mischievously. "I don't know, Princess. You might just change your mind by the end of the night."

Princess Bubblegum blew a raspberry. She turned in her chair so she could look at the peeling, moldy wall. "I seriously doubt that."

"We'll see." Marceline casually poured about half of her alcoholic drink into the Princess' orange juice glass. "_Now the fun really begins."_


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight hit Marceline's face. She scrunched her nose and grunted. Her skin sizzled. She hissed and moved her head into the shade. She lifted a heavy eyelid, followed by the other. Her vision cleared, and she slowly began to register where she was. She recognized the back bedroom of the Candy Bar. The bathroom with a shower was positioned in front of her. She also noticed Princess Bubblegum seated before her. She slumped in a chair, a lampshade on her head, drooling and snoring quietly. Marceline suddenly became aware of someone snoring right beside her. She groaned as she turned her head slightly. She almost fell out of the bed. Lying beside her was a young man, no more than eighteen years old. He had soft, yet defined facial features and fluffy, short blond hair. He was certainly cute in Marceline's opinion.

Marceline slowly got to her feet. She sighed in relief when she realized that she was fully clothed. She walked to the Princess. She raised a hand to shake Princess Bubblegum awake, but she noticed something else. A video camera was set up next to the Princess. Marceline took a moment to process it. When she came to the realization, her eyes widened in horror. As quickly as possible, she took the tape out of the camera, stuffed it into her pocket, and tossed the camera out an open window.

Princess Bubblegum yawned and sat herself upright. "That's the last time I listen to you, Marcy," she growled as she rubbed her eyes. She raised her arms over her head, but she stopped mid-stretch when she noticed the man in bed. "Who's that?!" she squeaked.

"No clue." Marceline hovered hesitantly over to the bed. The Princess shook her head and waved her hands, warning Marceline to leave the stranger alone. Marceline made a face. "The least I can do is figure out who this guy is." She poked his cheek. There was no response. She tapped his head. He wrinkled his forehead. He raised an arm, like he was going to swat away a fly. She caught his hand before he could smack her in the face. His eyes snapped open. He leaped from the bed, knocking over a nearby lamp.

"I KNOW KARATE!" he shouted. Just as quickly, he yelped and doubled over in pain, holding his head in his hands. "Yow! What gives with this headache!?"

Marceline recovered from her shock and grabbed the lamp off the floor. "Alright, Buster, you have exactly thirteen seconds to tell me who you are before I beat your brains out."

He slowly stood up and stared at Marceline. "Marcy?"

Marceline's brows knitted together. "What are you, some kind of stalker?"

Princess Bubblegum hesitantly stood behind Marceline. "Are you who I think you are?

He smiled a little. "Hey PB. Nice hat."

The Princess made a puzzled expression. Marceline snickered and removed the lampshade from her head. She turned her attention back to the mystery man. Her eyes lit up in revelation. "Finn?"

He smiled wider, revealing his characteristically crooked smile. "Who else?"

The Princess got closer to Finn, looking into his face. She stuttered, "But, how?!"

He sat down on the bed and ran his hand over his scalp. "I honestly don't remember. I don't remember anything that happened last night." He put a hand on the bed sheet and looked sheepishly at Marceline. "Last night was pretty crazy."

Marceline felt her face grow hot as she tried to look away from him. "Yeah. It was pretty crazy."

They walked back to the entrance, Marceline grabbing her umbrella on the way out. As they exited the building, they heard shouting in the distance. Finn gulped. "Glob."

"Finn? Finn, where are you?" Jake saw them and gasped. "Finn!" He charged towards them. Finn raised his hands. Jake leaped into his arms and excitedly licked his face, his tail wagging. "Finn, oh man, I've been looking for you all night! Are you o.k.?" He looked at Finn and raised an eyebrow. "Um…either I shrunk down and forgot about it, or you've had one heck of a growth spurt."

Finn sighed. "Um, yeah, that second one."

Jake got out of Finn's grip. He pointed menacingly at Marceline. "Alright, you evil witch! What've you done to my bro? Did you use some kind of evil vampire magic?"

Marceline pursed her lips. She pushed Jake's paw down. "Chill out, dog. This isn't my fault."

Jake put his paws on his hips. "Well, whose fault is it, then?"

Finn put himself between them. "I don't remember what happened, but I know that it wasn't Marceline. Did I do anything weird last night, Jake?"

Jake shook his head. "We strolled home, you stuffed your face with some of your Finn cakes, and then we went to sleep. When I woke up in the morning, you were gone."

Princess Bubblegum put her hands on her hips. "There's only one thing that can help us now." She paused for dramatic effect. "SCIENCE!" She pumped her fist in the air triumphantly. She approached Finn and took him by the hand. "There must be something in my lab that can change you back to your proper age. Come on, let's go!" Finn blushed and looked down at their hands. He smiled and started following her.

Marceline and Jake watched them leave. Marceline called after them, "What are we, chopped liver?"

Jake's stomach growled. "Dude, don't talk about chopped liver. I haven't had breakfast yet."

Marceline huffed. "Let's go, mutt, before they completely forget about us."


	3. Chapter 3

It was at least 9:00 P.M. by now. Princess Bubblegum sat at the desk in her lab, furiously scribbling down formulas. Finn sat on a stool next to her. He alternated between watching her work over her shoulder and twiddling his thumbs. Jake napped on a sofa, and Marceline hovered in a corner and quietly strummed her axe bass.

The Princess suddenly roared, sweeping her equations from the table as she did so. She put her head on the desk and whined. "I can't do it. I just can't. I've done every calculation that I can think of, but nothing. There is no scientific way to accelerate the aging process of an adolescent human boy in such a short period of time. I've failed you, Finn." She let out a sob.

Finn, clearly concerned, put his arms around her. "You haven't failed, PB. You'll figure it out eventually. You're the smartest person I know."

Princess Bubblegum sniffled and raised her head, teary eyed. She gave Finn a shaky smile. "Thank you, Finn. You're right, I'm being silly."

Finn grinned and patted her back. "There's the Princess I know."

Marceline silently watched their exchange. She pretended to gag herself before continuing to play.

Princess Bubblegum tapped her pencil on her chin. "There is **one **more thing that could possibly work." The Princess got to her feet and walked over to her giant science bowl. She quickly poured various powders and bubbling chemicals into it. As she stirred the concoction with a large stick, she blushed slightly and looked to Finn. "For this experiment, I'll have to ask you to remove your shirt and trousers, Finn."

A string on Marceline's bass snapped. The bridge of Finn's nose turned crimson. "Um, if you say so." Finn promptly began stripping down, right in the middle of the science lab. Marceline floated to Princess Bubblegum's side for a better view. They both stared, their mouths slightly agape. Finn noticed their staring and self-consciously looked at the floor. "Why am I taking my clothes off again?"

The Princess didn't respond. Marceline elbowed her in the ribs. She grunted and shook her head. "Oh, the solution…stains clothes."

Finn nodded. "Oh, well, in that case. Hey, Jake!"

Jake snorted and rolled over. "What?"

"Hold my lucky boxers for me, will you?"

"Sure man."

The boxers were off before the girls could blink. Princess Bubblegum gasped and averted her eyes. Marceline continued staring, now drooling ever so slightly. The Princess huffed indignantly and covered Marceline's eyes with her forearm.

"CANNONBALL!" Finn jumped into the tub, splashing a little less than half of the solution onto the floor.

Princess Bubblegum uncovered her and Marceline's eyes. She walked back to her desk, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a timer. "Now we need to wait exactly six hours to see if the experiment is a success." She set the timer on the desk. She yawned and looked at a clock on the wall. "It's getting pretty late. I'm going to get some sleep. Just get out of the tub when the alarm goes off, Finn."

Finn gave her a thumbs-up. "Will do."

Jake stretched out on the couch and rolled over again. "I'll just stay here and keep Finn company."

The Princess nodded. "That's fine. Come on, you can sleep in my room, Marcy."

Marceline shrugged. "Yeah, that's cool."

Princess Bubblegum turned her attention back to Finn. "Good night, cutie." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the forehead.

Marceline furrowed her brow. She turned and floated quickly towards her highness' chamber. She heard Jake loudly teasing Finn after she left. The Princess trotted after her. "Hey, wait up!"

When they arrived in Princess Bubblegum's bedroom, the Princess immediately skipped to her bed. She flopped onto her back and sighed in contentment. Marceline leaned her axe bass against the wall and followed Princess Bubblegum's example, lying down next to her.

The Princess turned her head toward Marceline. "Well, the shower is available if you'd like to wash up."

Marceline sat up and stretched her arms over her head. "I'm actually pretty tired, Bonnie. I think I'll just go to sleep."

Princess Bubblegum scrunched her nose. "Are you sure? When was the last time you bathed?"

Marceline looked down teasingly at the Princess. "Are you suggesting that I don't have good hygiene, your highness?"

Princess Bubblegum tried to maintain a disgusted expression as she pinched her nose. "Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but I simply can't have my bed smelling like dirty socks."

The Princess broke down her snooty façade and laughed. Marceline grinned and punched Princess Bubblegum lightly in the arm. "Of course, Princess. You can't have a lowly Queen such as myself stinking up your room."

She followed the Princess' request and took a shower. After washing herself, she put on a pink, fluffy bathrobe from under the sink. She stepped out the door only to find Princess Bubblegum seated in the middle of her bed, surrounded by a variety of hair ties and nail polish bottles. She looked pleadingly at Marceline, putting on her best puppy dog face.

Marceline yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Bonnie, I already said that I'm tired."

The Princess pouted. "Please, Marceline? We haven't had a real slumber party in ages. Besides, I already got all this junk out. Come on, just for a little while?"

Marceline sighed. She floated to the middle of the bed and sat by Princess Bubblegum's side. The Princess squealed and grabbed a red hair band before she could change her mind.

The girls spent about half an hour practicing braiding each other's hair and painting their nails. Marceline painted her nails hot pink while Princess Bubblegum painted hers crimson. Marceline coughed. "So, Princess, you and Finn really seemed to hit it off today."

The Princess gave her a startled expression. Marceline looked back at her, daring her to protest. She sighed and looked at her painted toe nails.

Marceline continued to paint her right big toe. "Look, I just don't want you lead Finn on again. Hasn't he suffered enough heartbreak?"

Princess Bubblegum looked hopefully at Marceline. "I really think that it can work this time. He's stronger as an adult, so there's no reason that he should have to be a kid again."

"Except that you just made him soak in a potion that should turn him back to normal."

The Princess smiled slightly. "Oh, that mixture won't work. I just didn't want for Finn to think that I'd given up, especially after my little emotional episode."

Marceline smirked. "Or you just wanted to see him naked."

Princess Bubblegum smiled wider and flicked Marceline on the head. "Hey, don't think I didn't see you drooling."

Marceline chuckled and blushed a light pink. "Whatever. Anyway, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't mess around with Finn if you're not good at long term commitments."

The Princess stared at Marceline for a moment. Then she nodded. "I understand."


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline woke up to the sound of a distant beeping. She rolled over in the bed so that she no longer faced Princess Bubblegum. The beeping continued. Marceline groaned. She threw back the covers and flew down the hall, towards the room that Finn and Jake were occupying. Her suspicions were correct. The timer set for Finn was going off, but the boys were still snoozing away. Finn looked rather uncomfortable, with his arms and head hanging over the side of the tub. She clicked the button on the timer and leaned over Finn.

"Wake up, hero."

Finn's eyes slowly opened. He yawned. His face lit up as he seemed to remember what was going on. "Did it work?" He stood with his back to Marceline and examined himself. His shoulders slumped. "It didn't work."

Marceline put her hand on Finn's shoulder. "Sorry Finn."

Finn sighed. "It isn't fair. That's five years of my life, gone." He turned to Marceline. "You only live once, Marcy. You've got to make the most of it."

Marceline nodded. "I agree. That's why you shouldn't regret being older. You've got to make the best of it, right?" Finn looked down, his face somber. Marceline smiled slightly and patted his back. "Come on, hero. Let's go."

Finn sniffed and looked back at Marceline. "Where are we going?"

Silently, she took her hands off of Finn and floated over to where Jake slept. She picked up Finn's bundle of clothes and tossed them at him. "I'm going to show you why being older isn't so bad."

Finn caught his clothes. He stared at Marceline for a moment, thinking it over. Then, he hopped out of the tub and started getting dressed.

After Finn was fully clothed, he looked at Marceline expectantly. She grinned mischievously. "You're a man now, Finn. You can't expect a lady to lug you around." She took off flying out a nearby window. Soaring at a leisurely pace, she waited for Finn to catch up. Surely enough, Finn ran beneath her in moments.

She dived to Finn's level. "Come on, hero! You can do better than that." She took off like a rocket, leaving Finn in the dust. She heard Finn panting behind her. After a few minutes, she turned her head and saw him slowly catching up to her.

She slowed down a bit until she hovered by his side. Smirking, she flew circles around him, even pulling his hat down over his eyes. With a determined look on his face, he pushed his hat off his eyes and struggled to run faster. She laughed, but now she could only stay just ahead of him. Without warning, he lunged forward and knocked Marceline out of the air. They tumbled through the grassy field.

Marceline regained her composure first. She forced him onto his back and straddled him. Finn was still a bit dazed, gazing up at Marceline with his mouth hanging open. Even in his current state, he still looked so innocent, and so gosh darn **cute**, Marceline couldn't resist teasing him. She leaned forward and, very slowly, ran her long, forked tongue across his cheek.

Finn seemed to come back to reality. Before Marceline could react, or, that is, before she even knew what was going on, Finn had flipped them so that he leaned over her. They went back and forth like that for some time, until Finn was sitting on Marceline's legs and had her arms pinned to the ground. She struggled and tried to thrash around, but Finn really had her that time. Realizing his victory, he grinned and leaned over to claim his prize. He ducked down and gave Marceline a small lick on the nose, not much unlike a puppy. Marceline swore that her un-beating heart skipped a beat.

Finn relinquished his grip and lied on his back next to her, breathing heavily. Marceline propped herself up on her elbow. "Nice one, Finn."

Finn smiled excitedly, still lying down. "That was so awesome! I've never been able to pin you down before."

Marceline smiled back. "You're stronger now. You'll be kicking evil's butt twice as hard from now on."

Finn stared up at the stars, his face aglow. "Yeah, I will."

Marceline lied back down and looked up with him. They just lay there in silence for a little while, relishing the cool night air and the sound of crickets and fire-breathing toads. Marceline thought about all that happened. She wanted to enjoy this moment, but something troubled her. She touched Finn's arm. Finn snapped out of his daze and turned his head to her. She looked away from him and put the hand behind her head. "So…if this whole adult thing is going to be permanent …are you and Bonnie going to…you know."

Finn blushed. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know. I mean, maybe I have always kind of, sort of, liked her, like, a lot. But…I just don't know. Sometimes, she acts like she kind of, sort of, likes me too. Sometimes, she just turns me down. Now, all of a sudden, she acts like she's always liked me too. She's just a little-"

"Confusing?" Marceline interjected.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, that. I just wish she was easier to understand, easier to be around…like you."

Now it was Marceline's turn to blush. "Oh, really?"

Finn yawned and continued, as if in a trance, "Yeah, really. You usually don't have any confusing lady problems. You're so cool and fun to hang out with. We always have such a great time fighting monsters, wrestling, just goofing off…" He trailed off, and Marceline realized that he had fallen asleep.

Marceline got to her feet. She tried to grab Finn by the arms and carry him, but he was too heavy. He woke up and looked up at Marceline, struggling to get them into the air. He smiled sleepily and pulled Marceline down into his arms. "Now it's my turn."

Marceline yawned and snuggled into his chest without a second thought. As Finn walked, the sun peeked over the horizon, signaling a new day. Marceline got out of Finn's arms and employed her umbrella. When they arrived back at the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum was standing at the entrance.

The Princess looked between the two suspiciously. "What were you two up to last night?"

Marceline shrugged. "We were just goofing off."

This seemed to be enough for Princess Bubblegum. She nodded slightly and turned to Finn. "Finn, we need to talk." Finn's eyes widened. He looked to Marceline, silently asking if he should be worried. She just shrugged again. "I've been thinking," the Princess continued, "We've known each other for a long time and now that this has happened, well," she glanced at Marceline and winked, "I don't want to just mess around if we can't be committed."

Finn took a small step back. "What are you asking, PB?"

Princess Bubblegum smiled sweetly. "Finn, do you want to get married?"


	5. Chapter 5

Finn blinked. "Wait, what?"

Princess Bubblegum giggled. "You heard me, silly. I know that it's sudden, but what do we have to lose?" She smiled a little shyly at him. "It will work this time. What do you say?"

Finn looked like he was going to be sick. A single drop of sweat dripped from his forehead. Marceline held her breath. Finally, he looked up into her eyes. "I mean…yeah, I guess."

Now Marceline swore that her un-beating heart shattered. The Princess squealed and leaped into Finn's arms. "Great! I'll get the candy people to organize the wedding immediately. We'll be married tomorrow."

Marceline coughed. The couple turned their attention to her. She gave them a strained smile. "Congratulations, guys. I'd better go home. I'm sure you two want your privacy." She took off into the air before either could react.

Marceline soared through the clouds toward her home in the cave, her umbrella over her head. Single tears streaked down her cheeks. She growled and wiped her face.

She flew through the entrance of her house. Groaning angrily, she slammed the door and tossed her umbrella to the side. She climbed the ladder up to her bedroom and sat on the bed. Heaving a heavy sigh, she started playing her axe bass.

Sometime later, the doorbell rang. She ignored it and continued playing. It rang again, this time louder. She grunted and set her guitar down. It rang yet again. She hovered down the ladder and floated to her door. It rang again. She threw the door open and made her most terrifying face. "**WHAT?!**"

Princess Bubblegum didn't even blink. She took her finger off the buzzer. "It's a pleasure to see you too, Marceline."

Marceline's face returned to normal. She scowled and crossed her arms. "Can I help you, Princess?"

The Princess invited herself inside, stepping past Marceline. Knowing better than to sit on the couch, she seated herself on the rug. She patted the ground next to her, telling Marceline to come to her side. Marceline complied, as usual. Princess Bubblegum leaned towards her. "Alright, Marcy. What's on your mind?"

Marceline fiddled with a loose thread on the edge of the rug. "I can't believe that you actually proposed to him." She forced a laugh. "Do you even realize how lame that is? You're a Princess. I figured that you of all people would know that the man usually proposes to the woman."

The Princess pursed her lips. "I'm being serious, Marceline. I know that something is bothering you." She held Marceline's hand so she would look at her. "Marcy, I want you to be honest with me. Are you jealous?"

Marceline pulled her hand away. She got to her feet. "Jealous? Don't make me laugh, Bonnie. I'm just worried about you and Finn."

Princess Bubblegum raised an eyebrow. "Worried? What are you suggesting?"

Marceline looked away from the Princess. "Princess, I hate to say this, but this wedding has bad news written all over it." She turned back to Princess Bubblegum, who looked downright puzzled. "When I said that you shouldn't lead Finn on if you didn't want to commit, I really just meant that you should leave him alone."

The Princess furrowed her brow. "What's the problem? We like each other, and now we have the opportunity to be together."

Marceline huffed. "Yeah, but for how long? You thought that you two could be together when you turned thirteen too, and look at how that turned out." Princess Bubblegum opened her mouth to retort, but Marceline kept talking. "Getting married is a life-long commitment. You can't just continue making promises that you can't keep."

The Princess stood up too. "Do you think that I've enjoyed always hurting Finn's feelings?! It broke my heart every time I had to tell him no, but we just couldn't be together, given the circumstances. We've always loved each other, and now we can finally do something about it. Why can't you just be happy for us?"

Marceline sneered. "You think he loves you? How could he really love someone who treats him like dirt and walks all over him?" She shouted, "The only reason he agreed to marry you is because he was afraid that if he didn't, you would lock him in the candy dungeon!"

Breathing heavily, Marceline attempted to control her temper. Princess Bubblegum stared at her, stunned. Suddenly, her face crumpled. She lowered her head, whimpering quietly. Then, she promptly walked up to Marceline and slapped her in the face. Marceline put a hand to her cheek, taken completely aback. The Princess marched out the door without another word.

Marceline stood in place for a moment, trying to register what had just happened. Then, she calmly floated back up the ladder to her room, lied face down on her bed, and cried.

Between sobs, she gasped, "I'm sorry, Princess. I'm, so, so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. I love you. I love Finn, too. I really love Finn. I'm really sorry."

She cried herself to sleep that night. When she woke up the next morning, only one thought crossed her mind. "_They're getting married today."_

She hovered over the couch in her pajamas, eating a tub of bright red cherry ice cream. As her television droned on, she thought about her current predicament. "_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they got hitched. I mean, I kind of, sort of, like Finn, but I don't want to marry him. But, then again, it will be kind of hard to stay 'friends with benefits' if he isn't single .I can't let this happen. " _

She spooned another glob of ice cream into her mouth. "_What about Bonnie? She's my best friend." _Her eyes watered slightly. She set the tub down on the couch. "_Oh, yeah. I doubt that she feels the same way after last night. Man, why did I have to say those things? I feel like such a butt."_

She went to her room to get dressed. "I guess it really doesn't matter anymore. She's never going to forgive me anyway," she said to herself. "It won't be the first time I've crashed a wedding. Besides, there'll be cake."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: What time is it? OC TIME!**

The Candy Kingdom's church was packed by the time Marceline arrived. She slipped through the shadows past various creatures milling around outside the door. Inside the sanctuary, candy people scurried about, decorating with fresh, cut flowers and ribbons. A dessert table was already set up in a room next to the sanctuary. Marceline looked around, making certain that no one was watching. She darted into the room with the dessert table and closed the door behind her. She was surprised to find that she wasn't alone.

"DAD?!"

Marceline's father stood hunched over the wedding cake. He looked over his shoulder at her, his face covered in frosting. Grinning casually, he said, "Oh, hey muffin. It's certainly a nice day for a wedding, isn't it?"

Marceline stared at him. Then she face palmed and sighed. She should have expected this. "Yeah, dad, I guess it is a nice day." She walked to his side and grabbed a chunk of the cake.

He snatched the cake out of her hands. "Hey, it's my cake!" he hissed, showing his true form as the ruler of the Nightosphere.

Marceline lifted her feet off the ground. She licked some frosting from her fingers, like a kitten. "Whatever, dad."

He changed back to his normal form. Between bites of cake, he asked, "You know, you're usually a lot feistier when I take your food. Is something wrong?"

She finished licking the icing and began inspecting her nails. "It's nothing."

He shrugged and went back to eating. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. He swallowed his last bite of cake and smiled sympathetically at Marceline. "Oh, I see what's wrong."

Marceline's ear twitched, but she pretended not to care. "Oh, is that so?"

He nodded and put an arm around her. "Yes, I understand. It's never easy to lose someone you love."

Marceline looked away from him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He nudged her with his head. "Yes, you do. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll meet someone who's a way better kisser than Princess Pinkie."

Marceline shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "First, I've never made out with Bonnie in my life. Second, I'm not upset about anything, especially the wedding. Got it?"

"Whatever you say." He let go of her and stood in the center of the room. "But, when you're ready to bounce back, I know some pretty cute chicks in the Nightosphere." He winked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Before Marceline could say anything about that, she heard noise coming from outside. Suddenly, a grappling hook caught on the window frame. Marceline hovered over the window, where the intruders wouldn't be able to see her.

"Move your butt, Ann! I can already smell the food," barked a familiar voice.

A young candy girl crawled through the window, followed by another humanoid girl with unusually messy brown hair. The girl with brown hair's eyes lit up when she saw the table. She charged toward it with reckless abandon. The candy girl caught her by the collar of her shirt. "Marie, need I remind you that thieves steal things, not make a lot of noise and get caught."

Marceline suddenly hissed and lunged at the girls. They both screamed. Marceline slammed a hand over each of their mouths. Trying not to laugh, she said, "Ann, need I remind you that thieves steal things, not make a lot of noise and get caught."

Relief visibly washed over them, followed by panic. Ann smiled nervously. "Oh, Marceline, what a lovely surprise. We thought that you'd be in the sanctuary."

Marceline got off them and brushed herself off. "Relax guys. I'm not going to report you this time."

Marie grinned, revealing sharp, canine teeth. "Oh, well, in that case." She trotted up to the dessert table and stuck her head in a bowl of gummy bears.

Ann rolled her eyes and looked back at Marceline. "Anyway, why aren't you in the sanctuary? The ceremony should have already begun."

Marceline shrugged. "I figure I'll go in at end. I have something special to say."

Ann nodded. "Oh, I see. I just thought that Bonnie would make you the maid of honor or something."

Marceline turned and stared out the window. "Well, Bonnie and I haven't exactly been getting along lately."

Marie growled and swatted at the little gummy bears, which appeared to be swarming her. "It's about that guy she's marrying, isn't it?"

Both Ann and Marceline stared at Marie in amazement. "Well, yeah. How did you know that?"

Marie shrugged. "It's the biggest cliché there is." She flicked a red gummy bear from her shoulder and promptly began licking the ice cream sculpture.

Ann looked seriously at Marceline. "Look, Marceline, if that's the case, you're going to have to choose. Will it be your best friend, or some guy?"

Marceline grunted, "He's not just some guy."

Ann continued, "Well, whatever he is, you can either hang out with both of them as friends, or not at all." Her head whipped around at the sound of a china breaking. "Glob it, Marie! I told you to keep quiet."

Marceline chuckled slightly and walked towards the door. "Well, I'd better get going. Don't get into too much trouble guys."

"See you, Marceline," Ann growled as she struggled to pull Marie's hand free from a priceless sugar vase. "Remember what I said."

Marceline nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. She slipped into the sanctuary. She saw Finn and Princess Bubblegum standing at the altar. The Princess' mouth hung open slightly when she noticed Marceline. A few people turned around to look at her. "If anyone believes that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Marceline raised her hand. "Yeah, I've got something to say." Everyone gasped. Finn's eyes widened and he looked like he might pass out. Princess Bubblegum stared at her, silently pleading. Marceline opened her mouth, but no words came. The Princess and Marceline locked eyes for a moment. Marceline sighed. "I just wanted to say that…you would have to be crazy to object to this wedding."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Princess Bubblegum smiled and mouthed the words 'thank you.' The pastor cleared his throat. "Yes, well, in that case, you may kiss the bride."

Finn and the Princess smiled and leaned towards each other. Suddenly, Finn was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, he was about a foot shorter and not nearly as muscular.

Cinnamon Bun raised his hand. "Actually, I'd like to object. He's way too young to get married."


	7. Chapter 7

Finn gasped and looked himself up and down. "I'm back to normal! This is awesome!" Princess Bubblegum coughed and tapped her foot. Finn quickly said, "Oh, wait, I didn't mean it like that."

Suddenly, another similar cloud of smoke formed in front of the altar. Marceline's father appeared. He looked around and snapped his fingers. "Glob, I've really got to work on my teleportation." Noticing Finn, he scratched his head and said, "Oh, hello boy. It looks like my aging spell finally wore off too."

The Princess gasped. "Wait, you did this?"

He took on a very guilty expression. "Well, time to go." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to reappear by Marceline's side. "Grunk."

Marceline grabbed her father by the ear. "Alright, dad, what did you do?"

"Ow, take it easy. I don't need my ears pierced by your talons." She released his ear. "Look, I didn't mean for all this to happen. Finn was trying to follow you and Princess Pinkie into the bar, so I offered to turn him into a twenty-one year old. The spell was supposed to wear off in an hour or two. It would've been hilarious to watch him get beat up and kicked out by security." He put a hand on his back. "Unfortunately, I'll admit that I've grown a little senile in my old age. I accidentally used a more powerful spell that lasted much longer. It's a shame that I have to work in this condition. If only someone would take my place in the family business…"

"Not going to happen, daddy," Marceline dead-panned.

"I didn't think so. It was worth another try."

Finn looked up at Princess Bubblegum. "So, I'm guessing that the honeymoon in the Fire Kingdom is off?"

She smiled sadly and ruffled his hair. "I'm afraid so, cutie." She faced the crowd of people, who were still in their seats. "Well, who wants wedding cake?!" The crowd cheered and flooded to the exit. Marceline's father followed as well, snickering mischievously to himself. All who was left in the sanctuary was Marceline and Finn.

"Are you ok, Finn?" Marceline asked, trying to mask her concern.

Finn shrugged and smiled at her. "It's fine. I should be used to this by now."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I'd think so."

He smiled wider and pointed accusingly at her. "Meanwhile, you were totally going to object to the wedding! You were **so** jealous!"

Marceline felt her ears burning. She shoved him in the chest. "No way, squirt."

He stepped closer to her. "Whatever you say, Marcy." He stood on his tip-toes and gently placed a kiss on her collar bone, right on her fang marks. Marceline shuddered. Giggling like a little kid, he pranced out of the sanctuary without another word. She stood there for a moment, completely paralyzed. Then, she walked out the door, muttering to herself, "How did he know that's my special spot?"

She floated down the hall towards the room with the food. Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into another room. The door shut, locked, and the lights flickered on. Princess Bubblegum stood by the door. Marceline let out a breath. "Whoa, Bonnie, I was about to go all vampire ninja on you. Seriously, rape much?"

The Princess smirked. "Please, you would never hit me." There was an awkward silence. Then, she leaped into Marceline's open arms. She buried her face in Marceline's neck. "Thanks, again."

"Sorry that it didn't exactly work out anyway."

"That's o.k. You were right. It was kind of a crazy idea."

Marceline pushed Princess Bubblegum back a little, so they could be face to face. "No, I wasn't right. I shouldn't have said those things. I know that I haven't been all that awesome lately, so…yeah."

The Princess smiled softly. "Apology accepted." She pulled Marceline close again and nuzzled her neck. Suddenly, they were blinded by a flash of light. Marceline's father looked up from his camera's lens.

"Oh, this one's a keeper." He vanished just as quickly as he had appeared.

Princess Bubblegum blinked, now blushing slightly. "Uh…what was that all about?"

Marceline face palmed. "Don't ask."

The Princess knew better than to push it. She and Marceline walked out the door into the hall. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

As if on cue, Marceline's stomach growled. "Yeah, I've got a craving for some of those red gummy bears."

Princess Bubblegum smiled. "Gummy bears, huh? That reminds me of my mom. She used to love gummy bears. You know, she told me that gummy bears were all she wanted to eat when she was pregnant with me."

Marceline smirked. "That's cool, I guess."

Grinning happily, the two friends went on their way to enjoy some wedding cake. At least, if there was any left.

**THE END**


End file.
